PC:Ts'iri (elecgraystone)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Fluff Description:'Ts'iri is 5'10". 170 lbs, and has the typical yellowish skin of the gith, with green splotches on her knees, elbows, forehead and chest. She has grey eyes and long black hair that reaches down past her bottom that is normally in one long braid. Overall she's a bit shorter than normal but isn't as thin as the normal gith giving her a curvy and athletic human-like build. She wears a dark red armor and fine clothes with an Arabian nights type look. Wears a large circular amulet around her neck made out of an unknown silver metal that shifts slightly when touched. It had a hole in the middle with a small crystal floating there. Fine script seems to be carved into the surface in an unknown language that seems to change over time. Oddly, it doesn't detect magic. '''Personality:'Ts'iri hasn't let the fact that that she knows nothing about herself get her down. She's tends to be upbeat and happy, seeing the glass half full. She takes great joy in learning everything she can about her new home. The people that have meet her that have also meet other Gith say that she doesn't act like them, but she doesn't let that bother her. She's content with who she is now, but worries about who she was. She hope she doesn't change much after getting her memory back. Strangely, she isn't bothered by Githzerai. She knows they should be her enemy but doesn't feel anything but curiosity towards them. 'Background:'Ts'iri has no memory of her life before she was fished out of the ocean a few months ago near Daunton, unconscious and floating on a broken deck plank. The only thing she knows about herself is her name, at least she thinks it's her name. Her general knowledge seems intact, so she's perfectly able to go about a normal day. It only clues to her past are her name and the amulet that was around her neck when she was found. Other than the amulet, the only other things on her were some ruined clothes she wore and quite a bit of jewelry. She sold most of the jewelry in order to buy equipment and to live off of as she tried to figure out her place in her new home. 'Hooks:'Learning about her amulet; Learning about the language on the amulet; hook Exploring the world and learning more history (avid history buff); hook Earn living (her starting funds aren't going to last forever) 'Kicker:'Learning who she really is. (learning background, why she was found afloat and is she really Tsiri?) Math Attributes Attacks Defenses *Note: Gain a +2 item bonus to AC against the first attack made against you in each encounter. *Saving Throw Bonuses +2 to saving throws against charm effects (Githyanki Willpower racial feature). Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 6 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Githyanki Skill Bonuses: +2 History Danger Sense: You gain a +2 bonus to initiative checks. Githyanki Willpower: You gain a +1 bonus to your Will defense and a +2 bonus to saving throws against charm effects. Telekinetic Leap: You can use telekinetic leap as an encounter power. +2 to Con and Int Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common and Deep speech Class Features Feats *Arcane Initiate = + Arcana skill, + Scorching Burst as encounter power. *Improved Dark One's Blessing = +3 temp hp *Arcane Familiar = Book imp Speed: 0 to Ts'iri, unable to move Constant Benefits: +2 arcana & History, Gain Supernal and resist fire 5, able to speak. Active Benefits: none to take active mode Skills and Languages Languages Common, Deep speech Regional Benefits EA Region = +1 insight, Immediate Reaction to attacks with psychic keyword, make monster knowledge check; only once per type. Powers Powers Known *Warlock **At-Will - 1st Level ***Eldritch Blast ***Eldritch Strike **Encounter ***1st Level ****Vampiric Embrace ***3rd Level ****Fiery Bolt **Daily ***1st Level ****Armor Of Agathys ***5th Level ****Tyrannical Threat **Utility ***2nd Level Fiendish Resilience **** *Other **Encounter ***Scorching BurstInitiate & Flame Wand Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Total weight: 53.52 lb Carrying capacity: normal load up to 120 lb. Heavy load up to 240 lb. Drag up to 600 lb. Items that are used, discarded or sold are crossed out. WISHLIST #1 Blackleaf Gloves #2 Bloodcurse Rod #3 Shadowdance Armor (leather) #4 Bracers of Mighty Striking or Perfect Shot / Eagle Eye Goggles #5 Boon: Pelor's Sun Blessing or Corellon's Boon of Arcane Might Tracking Money +100g starting gold -90g starting equipment ------ 10g remaining ------ 10g +100g found in Branders camp ------ 110g +492g reward from mayor ------ 602g +5gp sold leather armor ------ 607g +250g 6 eagle down ------ 857g +200 Barbed Baldric +200 Tattoo of Vengeance +168 Cloak of the Walking Wounded+1 -680 Spiderslik Mantle -520 Prision of Salzacas ------ 225g total XP Link to xp awards here: * http://www.enworld.org/forum/4550339-post341.html * http://www.enworld.org/forum/4754224-post587.html * http://www.enworld.org/forum/4868737-post287.html * http://www.enworld.org/forum/4959738-post190.html * http://www.enworld.org/forum/5020302-post487.html * http://www.enworld.org/forum/5059958-post706.html Adventures * The Ebon Mirror: Dark Marks 2 * Fire http://www.enworld.org/forum/living-4th-edition/254363-fire-dunamin-judging.html * 6 Eagle Down http://www.enworld.org/forum/living-4th-edition/265423-6-eagle-down-judge-garyh.html Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from --Halford Notes: 1.) Just did some basic neatening up, mostly capitalization, etc. Approval 2 Approval from --Dunamin 1. Math > Defenses > Saving Throw bonuses. Added +2 to saving throws against charm effects (Githyanki Willpower racial feature). 2. Equipment. Corrected total weight from 60 to 50 lb. 3. Summary > Powers > Hellish Rebuke. Moved this part to Hit line: "If Ts'iri takes damage before the end of her next turn, the target takes an extra 1d6+4 fire damage." 4. Summary > Powers > Vampiric Embrace. Moved this part to Hit line: "Ts'iri gains 9 temporary hit points." NB. Your Math section is a little confusing but there's no problems per se... Level 2 Approval 1 Comments from JoeNotCharles * Surge Value should be 8 (round down) * Improved Dark One's Blessing isn't listed in the summary, only the math Now that these are fixed, approved for level 2. Approval 2 Approval from --SeaPainter Everything else seems to be in order... Congrats on 2nd level! approved for level 2. Approval 3 comments from covaithe (needed because at time of writing, both SeaPainter and JoeNotCharles are trial character judges) * I made some minor coding changes to fix some summary formatting * Hellish rebuke doesn't have the Radiant keyword, only arcane, fire, and implement. That looks good enough to be going on with, though. I '''approve Ts'iri for level 2. Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking Looks good. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from Ozymandias79 Approved! 'Nuff Said! Level 4 Approval 1 Comments by --Ozymandias79 *Approved Approval 2 Comments by --Velmont * Summary - Feat: miss familiar feat. * Summary - Skill: Missing the familiar bonus to Arcane and History * Math - Skill: Missing the familiar bonus to Arcane and History *Approved Level 5 Approval 1 Approval by --renau1g *Saving Throws section - might want to add the +2 against charm effects there *looks good although I'd like to know who you sold a tattoo ;) Approval 2 Comments by ScorpiusRisk Fiendish Resilience is not listed among your powers in the lower section. Not major. Approved. Status Status: Approved as 5th level character with 5936 xp by ScorpiusRisk and renau1g Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W